


Controlling the Wild

by ponyonee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Childhood Friends, I'll try to fit the entire nct in this fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Vampires, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyonee/pseuds/ponyonee
Summary: Everyone knew they were inseparable; never leaving each other’s side and always doing things together. All of that changed when Ten left with his family unannounced, without even leaving any trace behind.10 years later, Taeyong was ready to take on the role as the head of the coven. A lot of things changed in the years that passed by, he changed the most. His childhood days were nothing but just a fleeting dream, and he has decided to overwrite any lingering emotions, with his current life. The past has been put completely behind, or so Taeyong thought.Because he comes back…As if he didn’t disappear for years…As if nothing changed… still something didI'm bad at descriptions





	1. Prologue

Terms:

 **Turned** – A human turned vampire by a non-pureblood. Usually sought after as they often lost control of their sanity. Human turned vampires in the community is not uncommon but it must be done by a pureblood for it to work properly. If that turned human by a pureblood tried turning another human, that’s when the problem occurs.

 

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

 

 

“What are those?” He asked in a curious tone, pointing at the clouds above us, specifically the biggest one.

 

“There’s nothing but clouds,” I tiredly stated. I’m not wrong, all I see were clouds and probably a few birds flying.

 

He turned his head towards me and frowned. “You were supposed to make up anything.”

 

“Well I see clouds,” I said the obvious once again. What else is there to look at?

 

 I watched him sat up and crossed his arms together while glaring at me. He huffed shaking his head and I couldn’t help but smile because of his cuteness. “Here I am being kind to actually join you while you’re skipping your lessons. Can’t you play along?”

 

I rolled my eyes in response. “But we’ve been looking at the clouds for an hour already, and the sun is hot.”

 

“Once we grow older, we can’t look at the clouds like this anymore. It’ll be hard for our bodies to take in the sun,” He explained. “And what if we have to separate? We should enjoy things while they last.”

 

My ears perked up hearing what he said. What did he mean by _separate_?

 

“No one is going to separate us.” My voice lowered as I too sat up to face him. His expression looked like he said something he shouldn’t have but eventually, laughter came out from him.

 

“I said _what_ _if,_ why are you so serious?” His nose scrunched up as he continued to laugh, even falling to his back once again. “You really can’t take jokes.”

 

“It’s not funny.” I grumbled as I stuffed my face into my palms. He loves teasing me and somehow, I always fall for it. Besides, even if it’s just a joke, I don’t want to hear any idea of us separating. We’ve been together since forever. A life without him is something I can’t imagine happening and there’s also no way I would let that happen.

 

“Ten, Taeyong!” Our moment was interrupted by a voice I surely recognize. I groaned in annoyance as I saw Doyoung’s running figure, heading towards us.

 

“I think he found out,” Ten giggled as he also looked at Doyoung’s incoming figure. I watched as he stood up and stretched his sore limbs, obviously because we totally **_did not_** lie down for an hour. He held out his hand while tilting his head and smiled. “Let’s go,”

 

I didn’t hesitate to take his hand even if I knew that our day together would have to end as I need to go back to my lessons. Those darn lessons to prepare me for when I take on the role as the head of the coven from my father. If I had to choose, I would much prefer to spend all of my time with _him_.

 

Doyoung stopped in front of us to say something again, but before he could, I was already dragging Ten with me to go back.

 

“He’s grumpy.” Ten whispered to Doyoung who was following us closely behind.

 

“I can see that,” I heard Doyoung commented, and even without looking, I know he was making faces behind me.

 

The walk back to my house was unfortunately short but along the way, I was holding Ten’s hands so I wasn’t really complaining. My house came to view and I couldn’t hold back a groan making Ten chuckle.

 

“I’ll bring you home.” I told him. I didn’t want to part with him even if I know that we would still see each other the next day.

 

He sighed as he let go of my hand. “Nope. Go back now, your father must be looking for you.”

 

I pouted as I tried to hold his hand once again, but he was faster. He raised both his hands up to avoid mine.

 

“Teeeeennn” I whined. It usually works when I do that but for some reason Ten wasn’t easily convinced today.

 

“Nope.” He firmly said, shaking his head. It seemed like my tactics wouldn’t work so I decided not to press him about it. It would be bad if he gets annoyed and it was looking like he was about to.

 

He probably saw me sulking, so just like the sweet and lovable Ten, he cupped my face and smiled. “Stop being stubborn. You need those lessons in the future.”

 

“I know.” I sighed. The lessons would help me once I became the head of the coven since being one wasn’t an easy job. A well-prepared mind was needed in order to rule other vampires.

 

He looked at me in the eye as if he was trying to search something before he finally spoke again. “Promise me you’ll be receiving your lessons regularly, and by that, it means no skipping.”

 

“Wha—”

 

“Promise me.” He squeezed my cheeks tightly in between his hands. I had no idea for the reason behind his actions and words but I knew it was best not to question.

 

“I promise.” I finally gave in. I really won’t win over him.

 

“Seriously stop it you two.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he impatiently taps his foot on the ground. “I want to keep my head and it’s shameful for my family to know that I’ll be sentenced to death because I couldn’t bring the future head to continue with his lessons.”

 

Ten finally let go of my cheeks and rested his hands beside him. It’s always hard to part with him. Someday I’ll make sure we won’t have to go back to different homes.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said dejectedly.

 

I saw him paused for a while before he eventually nodded and smiled. “Yup, we’ll see again”

 

The way he said it sounded like he was also convincing himself but before I could ask him about it, the son of our family butler was already by my side; ready to assist me back to where my lessons were.

 

“Young master,” He spoke softly, bowing a little.

 

“Let’s go, Taeil.” I commanded, setting aside any worries I was thinking at that moment. I’m sure it’s just me overthinking again, but tomorrow I’ll ask Ten about it. I could already imagine him laughing at me because of my silliness. A smile crept on my face as I imagine Ten’s scrunched up face when he laughs.

 

“Does that smile means you’re excited for your lessons?” Taeil asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

I looked at him horrified. Me? Excited? For my lessons? “What, no!”

 

“Too bad, I was looking forward to report to the head that you’re actually excited for once.” He grinned.

 

I scoffed and went a few steps ahead but he caught up immediately. I don’t really like being uptight by our positions in the coven that’s why Taeil could act comfortably around me. I also prefer him acting that way.

 

We were nearing the gate of our house when I suddenly heard something that made me stop from my tracks. I looked at Taeil who also stopped and saw that he had an unreadable expression.

 

“Did you hear something?” I asked him. He shook his head as regained his usual expression. I looked behind to where Ten and Doyoung were standing—they were still there. Ten was still smiling. It’s the smile I always love seeing from him. Was I hearing things now too? I sighed to myself. I was probably just tired from watching the clouds and I don’t know if you can even get tired because of that. It’s just that I was pretty sure I heard Ten said something. My hearing hasn’t developed yet but he was also just probably talking to Doyoung.

 

Tomorrow.

 

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

 

It was past noon and I just finished my lessons for the day. It ended unusually early because of matters the elders have to settle first. I was fine with it, totally. I get to see him soon.

 

I went out of my room in a hurry and zoomed passed the long hallways. Our house was designed with Victorian-esque style as an interior, though it has been renovated in some parts to match the modern era. This is where gatherings of our coven are held. Some of the elders are adamant on keeping the style of the place as according to them, it makes them reminiscence about the past. I’m okay with any style, but I would appreciate it if they shorten the hallways.

 

“Young master, please don’t run. The elders are here,” I heard Taeil said from behind as he tried to catch up.

 

“Since when did I care about the elders?” I muttered under my breath but I know he could hear it.

 

“The head is going to be disappointed, young master.” He added.

 

I stopped and faced him. “Taeil, I’m not doing anything bad.”

 

“Yes, you aren’t, but it’s one of your lessons to act proper, and you aren’t acting proper.”

 

“Must my life revolve around those stupid lessons?” I spat out as I threw my hands up, exasperated. Do this, do that, don’t do this, don’t do that. Honestly, what do they mean by acting proper anyway? It’s the 21st century and their teaching me etiquettes of— I don’t know— millennium ago?

 

“I’m pretty sure I heard you promise Ten yesterday that you’ll take your lessons seriously.” Taeil innocently smiled.

 

Ugh. I can’t say anything about that. I went on my way once again but this time, I was walking. Taeil seemed pleased, I could hear him humming triumphant behind me.

 

I had to bear slowly walking pass _hundreds_ of rooms now. I want to see Ten so bad, I’m sure he’s going to listen to me complaining again.

 

After a while, I could see the end of the hallway, thankfully. The room at the end was occupied; It must be where the elders are gathering.

 

“Do you want me to announce you, young master?” Taeil asked.

 

“No.” I answered. I don’t really want to be bothered by a bunch of stuck up elders. In the future, I probably wouldn’t have a choice but as of the moment, it’s my father’s job.

 

I was just going to quietly pass by them when I caught a quick glance of my father from the small opening of the door. He looked stressed, it must be an issue about the turned again. I couldn’t hear anything from where I stand so I decided not to stay. He also doesn’t like me listening to adult problems even though I would eventually have to deal with those in the future.

 

“Taeyong is not going to be happy.” I heard my father’s voice. I stopped on my tracks as my attention shifted back to the room. What do they mean not happy?

 

“Young master, I think it’ll be better if we leave,” Taeil said as he approached me closer. I looked at him and saw his worried expression. I’m sure he heard the earlier conversations in that room since his hearing is more developed the mine, seeing that he’s older.

 

“They left already…” I heard one of the elder said. “Ten is close to your son.”

 

My head snapped towards the door as I heard that. Who left? Why are they talking about Ten? Ignoring Taeil protests, I barged in not caring if I just interrupted their gathering, which I know would make my father furious.

 

“What is this?” My father stood up and frowned at us while the elders bowed their heads as they saw me.

 

“I apologize,” Taeil hurriedly went to my side also bowing down. “I shouldn’t have let him in here.”

 

“Father, who left? Why is Ten in your conversation?” I asked despite of my rash display of behavior.

 

The room became quiet because of my question. I saw the elders glancing at each other but no one dared to talk. Even my father was tight-lipped and I could tell he was contemplating if he was going to speak.

 

“Taeyong,” He began as he went closer to me. He was look at me weirdly. It’s as if he was pitying me. “Please do—”

 

I didn’t let him finish. I don’t want him to finish. I hastily went out, I don’t even care if I’m following the lessons or not. I just want my worry to disappear. I need to see him.

 

I ran to Ten’s place with Taeil following me closely behind. He was calling out to me but I was ignoring him the entire time. My head was clouded as I thought of the worse, and then it came to me—The reason for his actions yesterday.

 

I spotted figures standing in front of his house as I came closer. I saw all of my friends were there. Doyoung was holding Kun’s hand, the both of them were crying. Yuta who stood beside them was looking down and I couldn’t tell the expression of his face. No one has told me anything yet but I felt my world crash down.

 

Someone touched my shoulder and it took every bit of me not to hurt whoever that was. I turned and saw Jaehyun with his eyes tightly shut and his lips quivering as he held back his tears. “He’s gone. Ten left us.”

 

No. I want to shout at him for even saying that. Ten is still there inside his house, and I’ll just wait for him outside like I always do. I felt Jaehyun’s hand squeezing my shoulder tighter and soon a sob came out of him. Ten wasn’t coming anymore.

 

Ten left us. He left me.

 

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

 

 

 Word count: 2253

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is my first fic here ^^ Let's hope together that I'll actually finish this lol. It's been a long time since I started writing again so the wording might look awkward. I'll do my best to improve 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated <3


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)) Do note that I won't be following the typical vampires you know. I want to try to incorporate a rarely done version of them lol. You may see un-vampire-like stuff as characteristics for them in my writing but that's because I want it that way. It might be confusing at first but yeah, enjoy this chapter ^^

To stay alive for a day is already a difficult thing to do. To stay alive without a meaning is even more difficult. Each day should be held by a purpose, if that disappears, find a new one.

 

He slowly leaned his head back on the side of the tub as the cold air coming from the open window beside him, caress his skin. He doesn’t really have a problem with the temperature of the air, their entire kind are immune from it. The temperature of their bodies differs from humans and so they could tolerate extreme cold conditions, though that situation made them unable to tolerate the heat from the sun as they grew older. It has come to a time that he couldn’t be out under the heat like he used to when he was younger.

 

How old was he? 22? The years went by as if it was nothing, and there would come a time when he would lose count of his days just like his father and everyone else who’s older than him. _One day you would just wake up and realize that you don’t care anymore_.

Water splashed as he moved his arm to pick up the towel beside him.

 

“Young master,” A man in a suit carrying a bathrobe neatly folded, approached him.

 

“How many times should I tell you to just call me by my name?” Taeyong said as he stood up. Droplets of water trickled down the outline of his body eventually reaching the ground.

 

“Doyoung and the others are waiting for you.” Taeil said while he helped put on the bathrobe to Taeyong as soon as the latter finished drying himself.

 

“Why? What time is it already?” Taeyong asked. He tied his bathrobe in a knot and shook off the excess water from his hair.

 

“It’s past 8:30.” Taeil answered as picked up the towel Taeyong set aside on the ground, and hanged it on his left arm.

 

Alarmed, Taeyong hurriedly went out of the bathroom and headed towards his bed where his clothes are prepared for him. “What?! Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“You looked like you were enjoying relaxing so I didn’t want to disturb you.” The elder nonchalantly said.

 

“Ugh,” Taeyong grumbled. He hastily removed his bathrobe and put on the clothes on the bed. Doyoung is surely going to kill him for being late. Taeil was about to pick up his bag to hand it to him but he quickly grabbed it first and rushed out of his room.

 

In the past years, he somehow managed to convince the elders to at least change the color of the walls of their house—before it looked gloomy. Unfortunately, he can’t do anything about the long hallways, yet.

 

The light of the sun greeted him as soon as he got out of their house, but the heat wasn’t as damaging for him as they were on the season of winter. He found Doyoung leaning on his red car, busy using his phone. He could also see someone inside which he recognized was Yuta.

 

Doyoung finally noticed him and sighed as he approached. “Does meet us before 8:30 am difficult to understand?”

 

“Sorry,” He apologized. “I was bathing.”

 

“Pretty long bath. He probably did something else,” Yuta said, rolling down the car windows while wiggling his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you bathe in your own seme—”

 

“Shut up.” Tayeong opened the car door on Yuta’s side and harshly shoved his bag in before heading to the front passenger seat.

 

Doyoung also went in the car and switched on the engine as he prepared for them to go. “We are going to be late.”

 

The drive to their university was thirty minutes long, that is if there wasn’t any traffic. All of their classes start at 9 am and it was 100% sure they’re going to be late. Taeyong was never good at waking up early that’s why Doyoung always tell him to meet almost an hour before. Though there are certain times, just like today, in which he would wake up early but would get distracted by something, resulting for him to be late.

 

In the first place, he didn’t understand why they need to attend the school of the humans. His father told him that they have to in order to socialize with them and learn their ways as their kind are living secretly among them. That’s also to protect their kind from the greedy nature of human beings, after all, there are those who knew of their existence and wanted to take advantage of them. However, Taeyong knew that the long years of humans seemed like a year or two for vampires. When everyone around him dies, it might only be the start of his life. While everyone will age he will remain the same. His surrounding will decay whereas for him his time would eventually stop. _He just wished that happened years ago._

 

“What’s the date on Tuesday next week?” Yuta asked as he looked up from his phone.

 

“You’re holding your phone.” Doyoung pointed out, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m playing a game, I can’t check the calendar.”

 

“Don’t bother u—”

 

“It’s the 27th.” Taeyong quietly muttered as he stared out of the window.

 

“Thanks!” Yuta excitedly said, keying in the date. It only took a few seconds for him to froze as he realizes what _that_ date is.

 

Doyoung looked at him from the rear-view mirror as he too realized what it meant. He took a quick glance of Taeyong from his side and found the other just quietly looking out of the window. It’s understandable, it was _his_ birthdate after all.

 

10 years since that day he left— when he left him. He didn’t tell anyone about it, not even Taeyong who was the closest to him. After he disappeared, they all tried looking for him but even the elders knew nothing about his whereabouts.

 

Day after day, Taeyong waited for him like he always does, hoping that one day he’ll come back with his laughing face saying that his disappearance was just a joke. Instead, it’s his existence that became one, as if he never existed in the first place. He patiently waited for days until those days became months, months became years and finally, he gave up. _He_ was never going to come back.

 

“What time are you going to meet Mica later?” Doyoung asked as he tried to break the awkward silence.

 

“Who?”

 

“Mica,” Doyoung repeated. “Your girlfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Taeyong finally snapped out of his thoughts. “I don’t know probably after school.”

 

Doyoung once again sneaked glances on his friend, trying to observe his demeanor. “Hey about Mica…”

 

Taeyong faced him. “What about her?”

 

“Nevermind.” The younger mumbled and went back to focus on his driving. Saying something would just take a toll on their friendship, especially now that Taeyong is shaken up because of the day next week. He could tell it no matter how much his friend tried to remain apathetic about it.

 

Taeyong once again distracted himself by the view outside of the window. He had a gist on what Doyoung was going to tell him. _Do you love Mica?_ Of course, he does. She was there the entire time for him, when he was trying to mend the whole _he_ left, she filled that up. Of course, he loves her.

 

An image of _him_ suddenly flashed again on his mind. The end of February was always the worst time of the year; too much memories. What he thought he has forgotten completely, always seem to rush back during this time. It’s funny because he can’t remember anything about him but his smiling face. What else would he look like now? How tall is he going to be? He’s turning 22 next week, how is he going to celebrate it? He can’t imagine those right now, it was as if he’s slowly forgetting about him, which should be better. Taeyong do not want to be held back by the past now that he has a life ahead of him. What good would be trying to hold on to childhood memories do?

 

Though there were instances when he had thought what if he didn’t leave? What if he’s still here? What if they’re still together?

 

_What if?_

 

He leaned his head on the window, laughing at himself mentally. It’s funny how much he wanted to forget about him completely but just couldn’t. His smile will probably forever stay with him, so he just had to bear it, to bear seeing those smiles that used to be his everything. Maybe someday it would also disappear.

 

The car momentarily stopped at a red light. Taeyong watched as the people pass by on the sidewalks. He wouldn’t understand it himself, but he knows that humans were sensitive to the cold weather, that’s why they are covered in huge coats and scarves with some almost covering their faces. Something else he couldn’t understand that despite their weakness, they all have the energy to move around always. He honestly gets tired just by watching them.

 

Their car accelerated once again as the traffic light turned green. He continued to watch the humans walking towards the opposite direction of their car. Watching them as a hobby seems interesting to do.

 

One particular person caught his eye as he notices him from the distance. Their position was still far so he couldn’t see him clearly but for some reason something draws Taeyong to him.

 

The person had his back towards Taeyong and he could only tell that the other’s height would be 170cm at most. He noticed that he wasn’t the only one looking at him, every people that passed by was giving the person strange looks as if his existence was some kind of mystery of life. Obviously, the person was standing outside in the middle of cold wearing loose, white, sleeveless shirt and jeans. He showed no sign of wanting to cover up as if the temperature isn’t 5 degrees.

 

Taeyong suddenly was reminded of someone else who would do the same. Someone who hated the idea of having to dress up like humans in order to fit in among them. Someone who also hated the fact huge coats existed, hiding the style he prefers. His heart starts to beat loudly as their car came closer to where the person was just standing. _It can’t be right?_

 

It was as if the world started spinning slowly, every second was killing him as his palm rested on the window of the car while he tries to get a better look of the person. Doyoung and Yuta asked him what’s wrong, but he paid no attention to them. He wanted to know if he was being delusional again. If it was the effect of the month of February again. Until he saw that person’s smile.

 

“Stop the car!” He abruptly yelled making Doyoung quickly step on the breaks. The cars behind honked at them several times before eventually shifting lanes to proceed on their own ways.

 

Taeyong immediately got out of the car, his heart beat in chaos as he tried to find the person he was looking at earlier. His breath hitched as he finally found thim who was then busy looking at some sort of pamphlet.

 

Doyoung cursed under his breath while lifting the hand break of his car then scowled at his friend who unknowingly went out. “You do know we can’t die but others can? Are you trying to ge—”

 

“Ten!” Taeyong shouted, surprising the two inside the vehicle. The blonde person he called, looked up as if recognizing the name that was shouted. Their eyes were about to meet each other when a huge truck passed in front of them, blocking Taeyong’s view. It was just seconds, but it felt eternity for him. The truck passed by, but the owner of the smile disappeared in thin air mysteriously, leaving a bewildered Taeyong trying to search for him again.

 

“Dude what the fuck?” Yuta stepped out of the car, grabbing Taeyong’s arm to get his attention. “What do you mean by Ten?”

 

He looked at him with wide eyes, his breath shaking. “I saw Ten! He was standing there!”

 

Doyoung also stepped out of car but not before putting it on hazard. His eyebrows furrowed together as he couldn’t believe what his friend was saying. “Taeyong let’s go first, we are in the middle of the road.”

 

“No!” Taeyong shook off the arm Yuta was grabbing. “I need to find Ten! He’s here, I swear I saw him.”

 

Yuta also looked around trying to find what Taeyong was talking about but found no sign of Ten or anyone close to resembling him. “He’s not here.”

 

“I-I saw him,” Taeyong insisted. “His hair, he dyed it to blonde just like what he told us he would do. I knew it was him because he’s also wearing light clothes while out on the street.”

 

“I’m not sure about that…” Yuta trailed. “It’s been ten years Taeyong, you don’t know what he even looks like right now. It might be some peculiar human or something, they have crazies in their species.”

 

“I will always recognize his smile.” Taeyong strongly pressed.

 

Doyoung and Yuta looked at each other. Their friend looked determined enough for them to say he’s just being delusional again, but it was probably not Ten who he saw. In the years that has gone by, there’s been a rumor going around their coven quietly, that Ten and his family are already gone from the face of the earth. Taeyong didn’t knew about this but everyone else does. There was also no way Ten would be back after disappearing for so long.

 

“Doyoung, I swear I saw him. I know that was him.” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s shoulders, clutching it tightly. He knew what he saw and this time it’s not his imagination.

 

Doyoung touched his friend’s hand and sighed, they were already attracting unwanted attention from the other humans passing by. If it gets out to the coven it will only be trouble for him and Yuta, especially it’s because of Ten again. “Let’s just talk about this in school.”

 

“No, we have to find him,” Taeyong insisted.

 

“Look around you!” Doyoung said in a low but firm voice as he pointed at the increasing crowd. Taeyong did so and saw the curious stares of humans looking at them, trying to find out what the commotion is about. They are probably more curious why the three were out in the cold with just wearing shirts.

 

He finally gave in as he once again regained his composure. If someone from the coven sees them, they’ll surely report it to his father. He would have to endure the useless talks by the elders too.

 

“Let’s go,” Yuta told them but not before giving a middle finger to one of the humans who got his phone out, just in case something viral-worthy was going to happen. Their car once again zoomed off as soon as they settled in. No question was asked about what happened, it was the smart thing to do. Forget about it.

 

The crowd immediately dispersed as everyone went back to minding their own business. No one remembered it happened and just like that everything changes again. No one noticed it, no one except for a certain blonde watching from a distance.

 

━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━

 

“There.” Doyoung threw a bunch of books on Taeyong’s lap, startling him. They were books about building designs which Taeyong needed for his major. “Won’t you say thank you?”

 

“No.” The elder took the scattered books on his lap and organized it properly. He said that, but he’s actually thankful for Doyoung’s help. He has a lot of things to do recently especially at the fact that his time of take over is getting near; he barely could find time to handle his school works.

 

Just then Jaehyun came in all his glory, striding inside the lounge area with his signature smirk on. Everyone could tell that he was in a good mood.

 

“I don’t want to know,” Taeyong mumbled, still focused looking at the books on his lap which he then placed on a coffee table beside him.

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and sat at the sofa across the one Taeyong was sitting on. “I didn’t even say anything.”

 

“You were going to say something.”

 

“No, I won’t.”

 

“Yes, you will.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“N—”

 

“Anyways you have to hear what happened earlier.” Yuta interrupted the two’s banter.

 

“What?” Jaehyun asked, shifting his attention to the overly excited Yuta.

 

“When we were on our way here, Taeyong just went all cra—”

 

A pillow thrown by Doyoung, came flying towards him before he could finish his sentence. He grunted loudly as he threw the pillow back towards his friend. “What was that for?”

 

“It’s called ‘shut the fuck up if you don’t want to be killed’ pillow.” Doyoung snarled.

 

“What happened?” Jaehyun asked again, even more curious about what happened to his three friends this morning. He looked at Yuta as he tried to convince him to tell what happened earlier but the other just shrugged and made a zipping his mouth motion. Jaehyun finally gave up asking as it seemed like he won’t be getting answers anyway, and also because Taeyong became too quiet suddenly.

 

“Taeyong?” A small voice called, and all their attention went towards the door. A black-haired woman emerged, her face lighting up as she finds who she was looking for. “There you are!”

 

A smile broke out on Taeyong’s face as he saw his girlfriend walking towards him with a smile of her own. “Mica,”

 

“Why didn’t you reply to my texts?” Mica pouted, sitting on Taeyong’s lap as she dangles her arms around his neck. Her boyfriend snaked his arms around her waist and looked up to her so that he could see her dark brown eyes that he loves very much.

 

“Sorry, I was occupied with some stuff and all…” He tried to explain.

 

Mica just shook her head and giggled. “It’s fine, I know how stressed you are because of coven stuff.”

 

Coven stuff. It would be good if it’s the only thing that was making him stressed. He felt a guilty pang as he remembered what happened earlier that made him lose his composure. He promised Mica that he would not think about _him_ anymore considering on the fact how he used to be beyond control, suffering every day and night because _him_.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mica asked as she noticed the changed of expression of her boyfriend.

 

“Nothing,” Taeyong answered smiling. “Let’s go home.”

 

━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━

Word count: 3121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter earlier than now but I forgot that I made and saved the first version in a flash drive. I didn't notice that I don't have a copy of this on my laptop but I went ahead and to deleted it from my flash drive. I don't know tech stuff so I have no idea if you can recover deleted files there. Anyways it took me awhile before I was motivated to rewrite this chapter again (+the next chapter which I'm still working on) I felt like this chapter was more of a summary of what I originally wrote first and I don't know why I couldn't rewrite it the way it used to be. Writing new stuff is really satisfying, but rewriting something is such a pain in the ass idk why


End file.
